A Rush of Blood to the Head
by rideswithprongs
Summary: Lily and James... experiment. Entry for the smutlympics on tumblr.


A Rush of Blood to the Head

Rolling over so she is no longer on her head, her legs bent awkwardly so her knees are by her head, Lily grabs the Karma Sutra book, a gift from Sirius, though she'd be mortified if he ever found out that they'd actually used it. She begins to flick through it again, searching for a position they can both actually achieve, considering neither of them are particularly adept at morphing their bodies into most of the shapes that the helpfully illustrated book wants them to. James stretches his arms above his head, causing the muscles underneath his chest to shift in a way that makes Lily think they should give up with attempting complex positions and just get on with it, and moves a little closer so he too can peer at the book.

"Why don't we try this one?" he suggests, pointing at another intricate position called 'The Dolphin' which requires Lily to again rest on her head and bend her legs in ways she isn't entirely sure they'll bend.

Snatching the book out of his sight, Lily flicks through it herself as she grumbles, "Why do I always have to be on my head? Surely it's your turn?"

"But it's beneficial for you. The blood will rush to your head, so you can experience erotic inversion, whatever that is," James quotes, but it is unnecessary. She doesn't need reminding what the book had said the first time they'd stumbled across a page that required her to put her head the wrong way round and though she too is unsure of what exactly erotic inversion is, she's fairly sure that the feeling of nearly passing out is not it.

But just because she didn't feel erotic inversion, that doesn't mean that James won't, and as Lily stumbles across a page that requires him to be upside down, her lips tug up into a smirk. Turning the book around to face him, she says, "Let's do this one."

James takes the book from her and studies the page which describes in detail how they can achieve 'The Bridge', his eyebrow quivering up as he frowns at the page. "Nah, I don't think so. Not sure that one looks too fun."

"I think it looks fun," Lily argues. "Besides, it's beneficial for you," she adds, teasingly. "But if you don't think you can do it…"

Exactly as she knew he would, as has always been true about him, James cannot not rise to the challenge. The minute the words are out of her mouth, James chucks the book to the side, pushes her across so there is ample space on the bed and says, "Fine, if you really want to do that one."

Stretching once more first, he positions himself on the centre of the bed, lying flat on his back, then places his hands by his head and uses them to push himself up, so that he is essentially shaped like a bridge, his knees bent and his feet resting flat against the mattress. It is a sight that is too ridiculous for Lily to bear; a giggle spills from her lips as she sits on the edge of the bed watching him.

"Will you get on with it," James says through gritted teeth. "D'you think I can stay like this indefinitely?"

"Oh yes, right, sorry," Lily grins, grateful that he can't see that she is, and hurriedly scrambles up so she is standing over him on the bed. Thanking Merlin that she can at least balance herself well enough, she puts all her weight on one foot and swings her other leg over James' pelvis so she is straddling him. One hand comes to rest on his chest, giving herself extra balance, whilst her other hand reaches down and wraps around his cock so she can guide it to her slit. Despite his uncomfortable position, this simple action has him groaning, and Lily finds herself again laughing at how easy men are. She isn't laughing for very long though, as she helps him push inside of her from his precarious position; now for the hard bit. Exactly as the book described, Lily takes all of her weight on her feet and starts to move up and down the length of him. It definitely isn't easy, and she cannot be entirely sure if the moans from James are ones of pleasure or pain.

Deciding that they may as well try to go for gold, once she has become used to the rhythm Lily speeds up her movements, but this quickly proves to be a mistake. His knees bucking, James collapses back down onto the bed, Lily crashing down on top of him, both of them giggling madly.

Lily reaches over to the discarded book, picking it up and musing thoughtfully, "Sirius ought to have got us gymnastic lessons to go with this book; it's pretty much useless to us without them."

Grinning from underneath her, James suddenly grabs the book from Lily and chucks it to the floor, and flips them over so he is lying on top of her, his hand reaching down between her legs to cup her. His eyebrows shooting up in surprise at how wet she is, he says, "Jesus Evans."  
Considering how they've spent the last hour, Lily doesn't feel embarrassed at all. "Well what do you expect? We've been at this for an hour, and achieved nothing."

"I wouldn't say we've achieved nothing," James drawls, as he slips a finger inside of her and begins to stroke her slowly, teasingly. "We've learnt that neither of us is particularly flexible, and if nothing else, it's been great foreplay." Lily can't deny this; the build-up has been so long that every one of her senses is heightened, each tantalising stroke of James' finger threating to already push her over the edge. She can't, however, form the words which will allow her to express this, though she thinks the whimpers that fall from her lips say as much as the words would.

James appears to get the message; he adds another finger, causing Lily to wriggle underneath him, and his lips find her ear, his teeth biting down on her lobe for a brief moment before he murmurs in her ear, "Back to the old tried and tested method then?" Lily only has time to nod her agreement – it isn't like what they usually do doesn't work extremely well for them – before James' mouth covers hers, his fingers slipping out of her so he can thrust his cock in instead.


End file.
